1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical disc players and, more particularly, is directed to an optical disc player capable of reproducing a CD-I (CD-interactive media) disc on which video information or the like are recorded in addition to audio information.
2. Description of the Related
CD-I (CD-interactive media) systems have been proposed so far to record video data (natural picture, animation, computer graphics, etc.), text data, program data or the like in addition to audio data. This data is recorded on a CD (compact disc) and can be operated in an interactive fashion. Since the CD-I system has a playback function for playing back characters, video data, audio data, computer data and so on, it can be utilized in AV (audio visual) consumer appliances based on audio visual field, electronic edition based on characters, data base services based on information files, education and amusement based on interactive and answer system capabilities, as well as other applications. Therefore, the CD-I system is expected to become a widely used information system.
The CD-I system has various specifications set to maintain compatibility with other appliances so that it can be widely utilized at home. More specifically, the CD-I system employs a 16-bit CPU (central processing unit) and this CPU corresponds with a CPU 68000 (Motorola). Further, CD-RTOS (compact disc real-time operating system) based on the existing OS-9 is employed as a real time operating system for handling a variety of files. Furthermore, two trigger buttons and an X-Y device are employed as an input device. Audio and video systems are employed as an output system. In addition, the CD-I player is designed so as to reproduce a normal music compact disc (CD-DA).
In this CD-I player, it is frequently observed that for reasons of user convenience or other reasons, the reproduction of the disc must be interrupted during the execution of the application software (such as learning software, game software or the like). In this case, when the reproduction of the optical disc is resumed, it would be very convenient if the reproduction of the optical disc could be resumed from the state just before the point of the interruption. Therefore, the series of operations in the predetermined application software could be executed at a desired time in a desired time division manner, which in turn would make the optical disc player easier to handle.